Madárkák
by writer Violet Black
Summary: Carrie egy gyönyörű napon csatlakozik egyik japán haverja Akatsuki nevű bűnszervezetéhez, miután kicsapják amerikai iskolájából és kidobják otthonról. Ahogy halad előre a történet, és ahogy kezdi ez a flegma lány megismerni a körülötte élő Uchihák múltját, úgy komolyodik a történet stílusa is. (blogspot old.: violetblackinakatsuki.b...hu) OCxDei/Itachi/Madara
1. Költözködünk

\- Gyerekek! Itt az új tag!  
Alig léptem be, egy copfos szöszi átkarolta a vállamat.  
\- Hali! A nevem Deidara, e...

\- Dei...  
A hangra gyorsan mindketten megfordultunk, és (részemről tuti) ijedten rámeredtünk.  
Yahik... Peint már régről ismerem, bár jó pár éve nem tartottuk a kapcsolatot. Tudtam, hogy egy csapat setét múltú (és jelenű) taggal nyomul, úgyhogy most jól jött ez az ismeretség.  
\- Szóval. -sóhajtott Pein, mikor biztos volt, hogy a szöszi (Dei? Ez fiú?) leállt.- Ő itt...  
\- Caroline Mackenzie Corin Evans. -segítettem ki, mikor rám nézett.  
\- ...aki mostantól az Akatsuki tagja. Arra gondoltam, valaki körbevezethetné, hogy ne csak velem legyen. Mondjuuuk... Dei.  
A szőkének fülig szaladt a szája, és azonnal újra mellettem termett.  
\- Gyere! -ragadta meg a csuklómat, és elkezdett keresztülvonszolni a kicsinek nem nevezhető birodalmukban.  
Először a fürdőszobát mutatta meg, majd a konyhát, ahol egy nálam kicsivel idősebb lány forgolódott. Kék haja kontyban virított a feje tetején, és egy papírból hajtogatott rózsa volt mellétűzve. Világoskék topot és miniszoknyát viselt, felettük egy kék köténnyel.  
\- Szia! -rakta le a keze ügyében leledző dolgokat, és anélkül, hogy a főzőcskézéstől ragacsos kezeivel megfogott volna, két puszit nyomott az arcomra.- Konan vagyok, Pein barátnője. Remélem szereted a spagettit.  
\- Persze. -bátorodtam fel. Jé, egy lány!  
\- Akkor siessetek, mert nemsokára kész!  
Deidara gyorsan elhúzott a mennyei illatok templomából, és a lakrészek felé vezetett.  
Aztán szépen be is nyitott az egyikbe.  
\- Itt az új tag. Hm.  
Az ajtóban egy vörös srác jelent meg, és rám mosolygott.  
\- Caroline.  
\- Hali! -intettem neki.  
\- Szia! Sasori. Te vagy Pein ismerőse?

\- Igen. -bólintottam.

\- Akkor jó szórakozást nálunk!  
\- Na, gyere! -húzott tovább.  
\- Most mindenkinek sorra bemutatsz?  
\- Nem. Na, ez az én szobám.  
Egyáltalán nem lepődtem. Egyszemélyes ágy, rajta egy gombócban a takaró és a párna, a két asztal teli papírokkal és mindennel, amit az ember el (sem) tud képzelni. A fal (melynek színe megállapíthatatlan volt) tele volt akciófilmek és bandák rongyos poszterével.  
\- Öfhm... nem rossz.  
\- Tudom. -csukta be ajtaját egy elégedett vigyorral.- Aztán itt van még Hidané és Kakuzué. A másik oldalon... nem, innen kezdve. Sz'al itt lakik Pein Konannel, aztán Zetsu, Kisame és Itachi, te meg megkapod Konan régi szobáját. Úgysem volt már évek óta használva. Kicsit kitakarította, de majd átrendezed.  
\- Oké, köszi.  
A szobám egész barátságos volt. Úgy két és fél méterszer három méter lehetett, kék falakkal, és egy nagy ablakkal (elég stabilnak és kényelmesnek tűnt, úgyhogy elterveztem, hogy esténként oda fogok kiülni). Volt még bent egy széthúzható ágy, egy sima és egy íróasztal -székkel-, meg egy fain szekrény. Minden tökéletesen megfelelt, bár a fal színe száz százalék, hogy egy héten belül megváltozik.  
\- Nagyon menő. -tartottam fel a hüvelykujjamat elismerően.  
\- Nincs cuccod, igaz?  
\- A gitáron kívül nem nagyon.  
\- Hm. Akkor ma elmegyünk, és mindent bevásárolunk. -bólintott.- Majd elrángatunk még valakiket magunkkal, oké?  
\- Oké...  
\- De most kaja!  
Be se hajthattam az ajtót, ugyanis Deidara elkezdett az ebédlő felé húzni. A nagy kör alakú asztal körül már páran elfoglalták a helyüket, s bár volt még szabad szék, nem tudtam, hova üljek -így a szöszi fogott, és lenyomott maga mellé. Velem szemben egy fakó hajú, perverz tekintetű pali ült -mellette üresen egy hely-, majd egy félig fekete, félig fehér srác. Újabb három szabad hely, és én meg Deidara következtünk, mellettem pedig megint nem volt senki.  
\- Te vagy Lorelain? -hajolt közelebb (már amennyire az asztal engedte) a perverz vigyorú.  
\- Caroline. -igazítottam ki.  
\- Én Hidan vagyok. Ő meg Zetsu. -biccentett a hozzá közelebb ülőhöz.  
\- Hali! -intett szégyenlősen.  
\- Szevasztok parasztok! -kiáltott egy kék bőrű lény, és lehuppant egy székre. Szerencsére egy hely kimaradt köztünk. Valószínűleg jó fej, de elsőre ijesztő.- Te vagy az új lakó?  
\- Igen. -bólintottam pöppet beszarva.- Caroline.  
\- Kisame vagyok, ő meg a haverom, Itachi.  
Egy copfos fiú sétált hozzánk, és kihúzta a mellettem terpeszkedő széket. Ruhájából ítélve komálta az emó stílust -még a haja is fekete volt. Mikor Kisame kiejtette a nevét, rám nézett, s bár az arca teljesen rezzenéstelen volt, én szétfolytam a tekintetétől. Gyönyörű, vörös szeme volt, és úgy éreztem, nem tudok tőle elszakadni.  
\- Szia. -mondta érzelemmentesen.  
\- Szia! -sütöttem le a szemem. Mondani kéne valamit, mondani kéne valamit...  
\- Itt a kaja! -dalolta Konan, és Peinnel behordták az ebédet.  
Az asztal közepére lökték a nagy tálat, de ahelyett, hogy leültek volna, Pein nagy levegőtt vett.  
\- Mindenki itt van, úgyhogy bemutatnám új lakótársunkat, Caroline Mackenzie Corin Evanst. Mától kezdve közénk tartozik, szóval bánjatok vele tagként, de a szivatásokat lehetne mellőzni -gondolok itt legfőképp Hidanékra. Tényleg... Kakuzu hol van?  
\- Még nem jött vissza a pénzszerzési körútjáról. -mondta hanyagul Hidan.  
Jézus... nem akarom tudni, hogy szerez pénzt.  
\- Akkor kajálunk nélküle.  
Senki nem kezdett neki, én meg elvoltam, mint a befőtt, míg csak Deidara nem intett, hogy szedjek. Így rákvörös fejjel a merőkanálért nyúltam, és szedtem magamnak egy féltányérnyit.  
\- Melyik nevedet használod? -kérdezte halkan Itachi, mikor lenyeltem az első falatot.  
\- Ööö... Caroline-nak hív mindenki, de mindegy. Bárhogy lehet szólítani.  
Itachi nézte kicsit a tányérját, én meg tisztára felizgultam. Elég passzív srácnak tűnik, de ha megszólított, majdcsak nem fog leprásként kezelni.  
\- A Mackenzie szép név. -mondta hirtelen.  
\- És, Caroline, hogy-hogy ide fújt a szél? -érdeklődött csevegő hangon Konan.  
\- Hát... hosszú sztori. -jöttem zavarba.- Kicsaptak az egyetemről, mikor kiderült, hogy az egyik haverom dillerkedik, én pedig tudok róla, és nem szólok. Ezek után a szüleim megmondták, hogy nem érdekli őket, hova megyek, de oda vissza soha többé. A cuccaimat se hozhattam el -csak a telefonomat meg a gitáromat, mert azt én vettem. Mivel nem volt túl sok pénzem, csak egy baromi jó ismerősöm, megkérdeztem Peint, hogy el tud-e szállásolni kis időre. Ő meg felajánlotta, hogy maradjak is itt. Köbö ennyi.  
\- Kábszer? Ejnye... -vigyorgott Hidan.- De gondolom te soha nem próbáltad ki azt a bűnös dolg...  
\- Dehogynem. -néztem rá értetlenül.- Nem is egyszer. Bár annyira nem mondanám nagy cuccnak. Nem nagyon sikerült rászoknom.  
A jutalmam egy elismerő lila tekintet volt, és a büszkeségérzet, hogy sikerült lenyűgöznöm a társaság legnagyszájúbbját.  
\- Ma elmegyünk bevásárolni. -mondta Deidara.- Valaki jön még?  
\- Majd mi Itachival. -karolta át haverját Kisame.  
\- Hm. Oké. Még valaki?

5...

\- Először is festéket kell nézni, hm. Milyen szobát szeretnél?  
\- Hát öff... a fekete nagyon pszichopata hatást kelt? -néztem sorban Deidarára, Konanre, Itachira és Kisaméra.  
\- Legalább nem látszódik rajta a vér. -vont vállat Kisame. Mindannyian rámeredtünk, mire értetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét.- Most mi van? Tudtommal Kakuzu óta van mindenkinek külön szobája, addig pedig elég nehéz volt letakarítani a falat.  
\- Jó! Oké! Hagyjuk! Vegyük meg a festéket! Nem akarom hallani! -szorítottam össze a szememet.  
\- Én majd elmegyek érte. -ajánlotta fel Itachi. Jézus... kész lovag.  
\- Szerintem menj Kisaméval, mi meg addig Deijel szedünk össze neki ruhákat. -ajánlotta fel Konan.  
\- Akkor jó shoppingolást, lányok! -intett jókedvűen Kisame, s eltűnt, mielőtt Deidara megfojthatta volna.  
Triónk elindult a ruhaosztály felé, és elkezdtünk válogatni. Nem nagyon bírom a túl lányos öltözeteket, így a deréktól lefelé viselt darabokat pár fekete nadrág és farmer képviselt, meg egy fekete, rakott miniszoknya, amit Konan tukmált rám. Cipőt illetően a nálam maradt tornacipőmmel én teljes mértékig meg voltam elégedve, de -szintén *valaki* rábeszélése miatt- valahogy mégis került a jövendőbeli holmijaim közé egy hosszú szárú, magas sarkú bőrcsizma, meg egy kevésbé bomlófélben lévő tornacipő és egy fekete szegecses saru. Természetesen felsőruházatom nagy része fekete, bandás pólókból meg pulóverekből állt, de akadt egy spagetti pántos, szolid csipkével díszített sötét felső. Vásárlás közben beszélgettünk kicsit, és Konannek azonnal leesett rocker vénám dominánssága, így ehhez mérten válogatta a ruháimat is. Úgy tűnt, nincsenek épp pénzszűkében, így elég merész méretű ruhahalmot sikerült összeállítanunk. Persze a lányoknak elengedhetetlen sminkeszközök sem maradhattak el, de legalább annyit sikerült lealkudnom, hogy csak fekete szemceruza és körömlakk, meg kis szemfesték maradt.  
Szerencsénkre a srácok kocsijában volt elég hely, így, mikor újra összefutottunk csapatunk kétszemélyes felével, bátran pakolhattunk. A ruháim a csomagtartóba kerültek, míg a barkácseszközök a hátul ülők lába alá. Természetesen Konan lestoppolta az anyósülést, s mivel Kisame vezetett én Deidara és Itachi közé szorultam. Utóbbi szó nélkül bambult ki az ablakon, a szöszi viszont lelkesen magyarázott -bár egy idő után fogalmam sem volt, miről beszél. Sokkal érdekesebbnek bizonyult figyelni a fekete doboló lábát, és kitalálni, vajon melyik szám jár a fejében.  
\- Még ma át kellene festeni a szobát. -törte meg Deidara szóáradatát Konan.- Gondolom Dei segít...  
\- Én is. -vágott a szavába Kisame.  
\- Nem, veled már megjártuk. Majd mi négyen -legalább mindenkire jut egy fal.  
\- Szerintem egyszerűbb lenne, ha a plafont hagynánk rá. Nem kellene a létrával szarakodni. -dobta be Itachi, és felém fordult.- Írd már otthon össze, hogy milyen bandákat bírsz.  
\- Oké. -bólintottam fülig vörösödve.  
Amint hazaértük tollat és papírt vadásztam az asztalból, és nekiálltam listát készíteni.

Nirvana (#1)  
Nirvana (#2)  
Nirvana (#3)  
Iron Maiden  
AC \ DC  
Megadeth  
Type O Negative  
Elvenking  
Metallica  
Black Veil Brides  
Paddy and the Rats  
Buck Tick  
Guns 'n Roses  
Lacrimosa  
Lorde  
Lordi  
Nightwish  
Rammstein

Egyelőre csak ezek jutottak eszembe, úgyhogy összehajtottam a lapot, és zsebre vágtam, majd segítettem Konannek szétválogatni a ruhákat. Az ágyon kupacokba hajtogattuk, majd az egészet letakartuk egy nagy fóliával. Elhúztunk a faltól mindem bútort, és a szoba közepén azokat is befóliáztuk. Deidaraék közben behordták a festékkel teli vedreket meg a többi cuccot. Láttam, hogy Itachi felém tart, úgyhogy rögtön a markába nyomtam a mostanra gyűrött papírt. Kibontotta, és mérhetetlen elégedetség töltött el, mikor a felsorolás felénél elismerően bólogatott.

\- Nem rossz. Felfessem a logójukat? Van pár poszterem is.  
Átmentem chibibe, és kiskutyaszemekkel néztem rá.- Lééégy szí'.  
Látszólag imponált neki eme zenék iránti lelkesedésem, és úgy éreztem, mi ketten nagyon jól meg fogjuk érteni egymást.  
\- Hé! Dologra! -szólt ránk Konan, aki már teljesen fel volt készülve a festésre.  
Persze zavarba jöttem, és felkaptam egy ecsetet, majd rohantam volna dolgozni.  
\- Hajad nen lesz festékes? -kérdezte hirtelen Itachi.  
\- Mi? Ja... lehet...  
\- Várj, fordulj meg.

Zavartan hátat fordítottam neki. Éreztem, ahogy ujjai végigszántják a tincseimet, majd az övéhez hasonlóan laza copfba köti egy nem tudom honnan elővarázsolt gumival.

\- Köszi. -mondtam elpirulva.

Rám mosolygott, és beállt az egyik falhoz festeni.  
Követtem a példáját.  
Párszor összeütköztem Kisaméval, aki precízen pepecselt a plafonnal. Tényleg elég magas volt, talán két méter is, ez azonban nem menti fel az alól, hogy a gyönyörű szép copfimat összefestékezte -akárcsak a többiekét.  
Deidara eggyel arrébb munkálkodott, és akárhányszor felé nézte, rám kacsintott. Először zavarban éreztem magam, hisz elég nyilvánvaló volt a szándéka, de aztán egyre jobban élveztem. Nem voltam valami csodálatos teremtés, így nem is kaptam túl sok udvarlót az égtől -éppen ezért esett jól, hogy tetszem Deidarának. Sőt... talán kicsit Itachinak is.  
\- Gyerekek... ez kurva jól néz ki. -lépett hátra Kisame, mikor mindenki végzett.  
\- Ja. -utánoztam -azzal a különbséggel, hogy én hátra is estem. Vagyis... inkább Deidarára.  
Egy lépést tettem hátra, csakhogy megcsúsztam, és magammal sodortam a mellettem álló szöszit -aki viszont elkapta a kezem, és valahogy úgy húzott le, hogy ő a hátára esett, én meg szembe vele a mellkasára. Elnevette magát, én viszont rákvörös lettem. Valami ismeretlen okból kifolyólag tekintetem az övéhez vándorolt, és olyat láttam, mint még soha. Világoskék szeme volt, de a legkékebb kék, amit valaha láttam. Tele volt tenni akarással és energiával, sőt, úgy éreztem, ez rám is átragadt. Alkaromra támaszkodva néztem a ragyogó szemet, a mosolygó arcot, és az azt körülölelő, mostanra teljesen kibomlott (és itt-ott fekete foltokkal tarkított) hajzuhatagot. Mikor meglátta a zavarom elmosolyodott, és egy rövidke puszit nyomott a számra. Nem csók volt, csak hirtelen puszi, és alig ért hozzám... mégis olyan színt öltöttem fel, amihez képest a rák semmi.  
Végül feltápászkodtam róla, és egy fél méterrel arrébb húzódtam. Basszus, basszus, basszus...  
\- Szerintem is jó lett. -mondta gyorsan Konan.- Még felrakjuk a piros függönyöket, átfestünk pár dolgot, és baromi menőn fog kinézni. Én viszont most lelépek.  
\- Én is. -mondta Kisame, és szépen megszűnt a szobában lenni. A lusta mindenit...  
\- Mi még maradunk. -fogta össze a haját Deidara.- Átfestjük a bútorokat is, hm.  
\- Én majd később csinálom meg a faladat. -intett Itachi, és lelépett.  
\- Ketten maradtunk... -vigyorgott.  
\- Ne éld bele magad. Nem fog sűrűn előfordulni, hogy rád essek.  
\- Akkor magamra rántalak. Hm.  
Elveresedtem, és elkezdtem válogatni a festésre alkalmas eszközök között valami kisebb ecsetet.- A többivel egyedül is boldogulok. Köszi a segítséget.  
\- Azt hiszed, egyedül hagylak, mikor a saját lábadban is képes vagy megbotlani, hm? -nevetett.- Mostantól szigorú őrizetbe foglak venni, mint ön- és közveszélyes kétballábas, hm.


	2. Lakberendezünk

Alaposan lekentük még a szekrény belsejét is a szobánál kicsivel világosabb fekete festékkel -közben pedig megpróbáltam kerülni a Deidarával való közelséget. Tudtam, hogy csak azért kaptam azt a puszit, hogy zavarba hozzon (ami sikerült is), mégis a el akartam süllyedni, mikor eszembe jutott. Ráadásul az a szemét szöszi, akárhányszor felé tévedt a tekintetem, rám vigyorgott.  
Igen, a kacsintás már a múlté.  
Míg lekentük a két asztalt megszáradt a szekrény, úgyhogy közösen a helyére toltuk, és elkezdtem a helyére pakolni a ruháimat. Mikor Deidara valamivel szöszmötölt én felkaptam a fehérneműimet, és gyorsan a szekrény fiókjaiba hánytam mindet. Majd később elrendezem, ha ez a szoknyapecér már nem lesz bent.  
Másfél óra múlva minden feketén virított -fényárban úszó szobában nem kelt olyan gyászos hatást-, csak az ágyneműkre húztunk piros huzatot, meg az ablakra kissé áttetszően vörös függönyt. Húztunk... igen... Összegezve nem olyan rossz vele dolgozni, sőt, mikor egy-egy pillanatra elfelejtettem a kis incidenst, felhőtlenül fel tudott dobni.  
\- Egy pszichopata veszett el benned. Hm. -nézett körbe a szobában.  
\- Csak bírom ezt a két színt.  
\- Igen. Pont ezért.  
\- Legalább nálam rend van... még fél napig. -húztam el a szám.  
\- Azt hittem, a lányok rendmániásak, hm.  
Csípőre vágtam a kezem, és felvont szemöldökkel hitetlenkedve néztem rá.- Most komolyan. Úgy nézek én ki, mint egy lány?!  
\- Őszintén? -mért végig.- Igen. Nagyon is. Hm.  
\- Akkor te se láttál mostanában nőies lényt. Amúgy... -jutott eszembe egy engem igen foglalkoztató kérdés.- Itachi szeme...  
\- Ez náluk afféle öröklődő "betegség". Különféle hatalmas traumánál -például ha meghal a legjobb barátjuk- ez fokozódhat. Van bennük pár fekete folt, azok rendeződnek át ilyenk...  
\- KAJAAA!  
Kisame hangjára összenéztünk, és egyszerre ugrottunk ki az ajtón. Messziről megéreztem a friss pizza illatát, úgyhogy eldöntöttem, hogy ha előbb az asztalhoz érek, elnyerem az egyik szeletét. Csakhogy Deidara sokkal bátrabban mozgott, így előbb is huppant le a székre.  
\- Nyertem!  
\- Nem ér... -nyafogtam.  
\- Hallom feketében nyomulsz. -ült le mellém Hidan egy széles vigyorral.  
\- Bezony. -terpeszkedtem el elégedetten.- Csak nem megleptelek?  
\- A fekete kicsit távol áll a pinktől.  
\- Rocker a csaj, hm. -hajolt át előttem Deidara.  
Hidan komolyan bólintott.- Így már világos. Hé, Kakuzu! Hol a francban voltál?  
Egy maszkos, baromi magas csávó jelent meg az ajtóban, ijesztő, fluoreszkáló szemekkel, és Hidan mellé telepedett, majd vontatott, tompa hangon elkezdett beszélni.  
\- Csak szarakodott ez-az. -mondta valami iszonyat ijesztően.- Ez lenne az új lakó?  
\- Ja. Caroline, hm. -vigyorgott rá Szösszentyű.  
Kakuzu... baszki, őt említette Kisame! Ez miatt kellett letakarítani a falról a vért! Aha... a vért... bassza meg, egy friss húsnak mennyi itt az eséje a túlélésre? Ha ez egyszer nekem esik, ott helyben végem.  
Nekiláttunk a pizzának, én viszont a többiekkel ellentétben csak a felét bírtam legyűrni -pedig sonkás volt. Az azonban jobban foglalkozatott, hogy Itachit sehol nem láttam. Már kaja elején őt kerestem, de sehol nem volt. Lehet, hogy a szobájában van? De miért? Mondjuk elég gyorsan lelépett, ahogy a szöszi megpuszilt. Na neee... féltékeny?! Ne szívassatok... elképzelhető, hogy egy olyan überbishi, mint Itachi, féltékeny egy olyan lány miatt, mint én? Carrie, te hülye vagy. De mégis... nincs rá más magyarázat. Ez annyira logikus, hogy az már gáz. Komolyan. Más magyarázat mi lehet? Azért én, bármi történjék is, nem áldoznám fel a pizzámat.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy ez a te tiszteletedre van? -bökött felém az egyik szeletével Kisame.  
\- Jaaaj, pizza, csak nekem? -ámuldoztam picsa módjára.- Jujci, olyan cukcsik vagytok.  
\- Ma felavatunk, hm. -fordult felém Deidara suttogva.  
A gondolatra torkomon akadt a falat, és elkezdtem köhögni.- Avatás? Mi a... mi a francért nem sejtek... jót?  
\- Nyuuugiii. -intett le.- Nem kell félpucéran emberáldozatokat bemutatnod. Mindig, ha új hús jön, megszivatjuk a szomszédot, ezzel tesztelve az újonc bátorságát, hm.  
\- Dobáljam meg tojással?  
\- Nem. Ez mindig más. De lehetőleg Peinnek nem kellene tudnia róla. Hm.  
\- Ja, oké. Amúgy ki van benne?  
\- Én, Dei, Kisame, és most már te. -mondta lejjebb vett hangerővel.- De szinte mindenki tud róla.  
\- Akkor mié...  
\- Csak azt nem tudja, mikor csináljuk. Egy héten belül választunk napokat. Neked ez holnap lesz.  
\- A többiek miért nincsenek benne? -haraptam bele a pizzámba.  
\- Hülyeségnek tartják. -válaszolta unottan Deidara.

...4...

Kaja után elcaplattam a szobámig, de majdnem kiszakadt belőlem egy sikkantás, mikor megláttam Itachit a földön térdelni.  
\- Bammeg, Itachi, mit keresel itt?! -kérdeztem még mindig enyhén zakatoló szívvel.  
Ahogy feltettem a kérdést a szemem kicsit feljebb vándorolt Itachi arcánál; a fal, mintha csak lepattogott volna róla a festék (pedig eredetileg kék volt), fehér alapon fekete betűkkel ott virítottak a kedvenc bandáim nevei és logói -kivéve a Nirvana, ami fekete alapon sárgával volt megcsinálva. Az egész marha jól nézett ki, ráadásul arra a falra festett, amelyikhez az ágyam volt tolva, szóval az álmaim innentől kezdve garantáltan élvezetesek lesznek. Milyen menő már... felébredek, a fal felé fordulok, és a szemembe vigyorog a Nirvana sárga, hullámszájú smile-ja.  
\- Vov -igen, ezt így kell ejteni. A "váó" már snassz...-, Itachi, ez valami eszméletlen.  
\- Köszi. -mosolyodott el.- Igyekeztem minél előbb befejezni, hogy kész legyen, mire visszaérsz.  
\- És otthagytad a pizzád?! Eszednél vagy?! Amúgy kösz. Baromi jól néz ki.  
\- Igyekeztem.  
Összeszedte a cuccait,és megpróbálta egyszerre elvinni az összeset, de kikaptam a kezéből a felét.- Legalább ennyit. Ennyivel tartozom.  
Mosolyogva bólintott, és megindultunk a szobája felé -ahol sokkal barátságosabb és kevésbé apokaliptikusabb látványban volt részem. Boldogan nyugtáztam, hogy nem csak én vagyok itt ennyire betegesen sötétimádó: a falak, igaz, nem feketék voltak, hanem barnák. Az ágy fejtámlája felett fel volt festve egy piros-fehér teniszütő, a többi részen poszterek lógtak. Az enyémhez hasonlóan az ablak alatt volt az asztala, mellette egy nagy könyves szekrény, tele könyvvel.  
\- Wow... -kerekedett el a szemem, mikor megláttam az egyik gerincen Tolkien logóját.  
\- Mi az?  
\- Itachi, szeretlek.  
Megpróbálta belőni, hova meredek -mikor rájött, elröhögte magát.  
\- Szilmarilok?  
\- Az. -rebegtem.  
\- Bírod Tolkient? -emelte ki a kezemből a cuccait vigyorogva.  
\- Életem értelme a zene mellett. -tettem a szívemre meghatottan a kezem.  
\- Akkor jóban leszünk. Kösz, hogy segítettél.  
\- Szívesen.  
A szekrényecskéhez lépett, és a feje járásából és a gerinceken végigszántó mutatóujjából ítélve valamit keresett. Végül megállapodott az egyiken, és hátraszólt a válla felett.- Végtelen történetet ismered?  
\- Csak a filmet láttam. -húztam a szám.- De baromi jó sztori. És komálom a kiscsávót. Gyűrűk Urát olvas.  
Vigyázva kiemelte a kötetet a sorból, és a kezembe nyomta.- Olvasd el. Tetszeni fog.  
\- Oksi.  
Valami elvetemült arccal óvatosan átvettem, és magamhoz szorítva kihátráltam a küszöb előtti szűk fél méterig. Még szöszmötölt valamit, majd követett, és becsukta az ajtaját. Felém fordult, és láttam, hogy nyitja a száját, de ekkor A Kecó Sárga Villanása termett közöttünk, aki bizony jókedvűen átkarolta a vállam.  
\- Mizu van? -vigyorgott.  
\- Én megyek kajálni. Amúgy máskor figyelj jobban, mert nekem kellett valahogy rendbe rakni a festést.  
\- MIVAN?!  
Deidara álla teljesen leesett, és beszáguldott a szobámba.  
\- ITACHI, TE BAROM ÁLLAT!  
\- Én megyek. -súgta nekem, és elhúzott a konyha felé.  
Én persze szakadtam a röhögéstől, ahogy láttam Deidara arcát elsápadni, Itachiét pedig egy elégedett vigyorba torzulni. Szegény Szösszentyűm elég dühösnek látszott, de amint rájött, hogy kettesben vagyunk, máris sokkal jobban nézett ki.  
\- Akkor holnap szivatás, hm. -kacsintott rám.  
\- Éljen. -öklöztem a levegőbe lelkesen. Igen... lelkesen.- Amúgy mennyi az esélye, hogy elkap?  
\- Ez tőled függ. Nem látszol bénának, szóval valószínű, hogy megúszod. Hm.  
\- Kecsegtető... de nem fog perelni vagy ilyesmi, ha mindig vele genyózunk? Vagy ki ő, hogy ennyire megérdemli?  
\- Csak egy pasi, aki tűr mindent. Kicsit zűrös múltja van -mint nálunk is mindenkinek-, úgyhogy eddig sosem volt rá példa, hogy a zsarukhoz fordult volna. Amúgy nem egy istencsapása, de azért mégse a puszipajtásunk, hm.  
Őszintén szólva nem villanyoztak fel a hallottak. Addig oké, hogy az ittlakók nem rendelkeznek éppen totálisan becsületes háttérrel (és most se teljesen azok), de hogy egy talán ex-gengszterrel toljak ki... neeem, gyerekek, inkább Kurt Cobain módszereivel élem túl a hajléktalanságot, minthogy ezzel az árral itt lakjak. Még van egy napom, addig talán kitalálok valamit, de nem kockáztatom a fejbelövést. Azt nem. Akármennyire emo tudok lenni néha, élni szeretek. Imádok. Túl sok dolgot kell elintéznem, és túl sok anime van még, amit meg kell néznem. Nem halhatok meg úgy, hogy nem láttam végig a Fairy Tailt, a One Piece-t vagy a Bleacht. Szörnyű nagy vétek, tudom, és szerintem a purgatóriumban kötök ki, ha még ebben az életben nem nézem meg.

Nehezen aludtam el az új környezetben (főleg, mert alig tudtam levakarni Deit), de felkelni még borzasztóbb élmény volt. Úgy éreztem, túl korán van, és ezt az órán pirosan világító hatos is alátámasztotta. Míg suliba jártam ez egy normál időnek számított, de most, hogy fel lettem oldva minden kötelezettségem alól igenis korán volt. Így hát megpróbáltam visszaaludni, de az elbukás után inkább felültem, és az ajtóig tántorogtam. Óvatosan kidugtam a fejem, s mikor meggyőződtem róla, hogy mindenki alszik, kezemen a törölközőmmel, G. I. Joe-san elcsurogtam a fürdőszobáig. Lelassult mozdulatokkal lefejtettem magamról a cuki spagetti pántos trikómat és a cicanadrágomat (másra nem is hordanám), és beálltam a tus alá. Kétszer kellett megtekernem azt az átok csapot, mire végre a nyakamba zúdult a hideg víz, én pedig kiugorhattam a hűvösnek már egyáltalán nem ható padlóra. Tisztes távolságban megálltam, és befelé csápolva próbáltam beállítani a normális hőmérsékletet. Úgy két perc után el is értem életcélomat, úgyhogy elégedetten hagyhattam, hogy a víz tisztaságérzetet nyújtva lecsorogjon a bőrömön. Egyelőre nem akartam hajmosást eszközölni -pedig ráfért volna- úgyhogy egy laza kontyba csavartam fejem tetején (valószínűleg) Konan csatjával. Bár lehetett az akár Deié, vagy nem kizárt, hogy Itachié. Most miért? A konty egyáltalán nem buzis. Sőt...  
Gyorsan lecsutakoltam magam, majd kilépve jól átdörzsöltem magam a törölközővel -amit, miután rájöttem, hogy nem hoztam ruhát, magam köré csavartam, s így is lopakodtam vissza a szobámba. Ott aztán megkönnyebbülve ledobtam magamról a már jócskán vizes anyagot, és valami bő, kényelmes farmert meg pólót húztam magamra. Átkapartam a hajam, hogy az este középre kócolódott válaszvonal valamivel balrább kerüljön, ám e igen fontos művelet során megkordult gyomrom, így galoppban elindultam a konyha felé. Diadalittasan kinyitottam a hűtőt, és derékig behajolva keresgéltem. Tegnap megtudakoltam Konantől, hogy hogyan műkszenek errefelé az étkeztetési eljárások, és engedélyt kaptam a mai reggeli elkészítésére -ami nem lesz más, mint rántotta. Tudom, elég messze van még fél kilenc, és úgy két órával előbb nem érdemes elkészíteni a kaját, de én éhen halok, és nem kritérium, hogy egyszerre csináljam meg az összes adagot. Elég, ha most csinálok magamnak egy felet, a többit meg később elkészítem, és a többiekkel megeszem a maradékom. Na? Zseni vagyok, vagy zseni vagyok? Oké, nagyon reggel van még.  
Az asztalra pakoltam a tojásokat, és egy műanyag tál felett elkezdtem feltörni és szétválasztani, mikor Dei hangjára kaptam fel a fejem.  
\- Te már fent vagy? -kérdezte meglepetten.- És... mégis mit csinálsz?  
Felnéztem rá, és a reakcióm valami ilyesmi lehetett: unottan felnéz, szem elkerekedik, arc elpirul, szem lesüt. Igen. A szöszi ott állt tőlem pár méterre leengedett hajjal, alsónadrágban -CSAK EGY ALSÓNADRÁGBAN! PÓLÓ NÉLKÜL! Bár... nem volt egy visszataszító látvány. Sőt. Amilyen kaszvatnak látszik ruhában, annyira izmos ruha nélkül. Nem egy kigyúrt állat, de hogy edzi magát, az hót ziher.  
\- Hát... nem tudtam aludni, viszont éhes voltam, szóval nekiálltam kaját készíteni. Konannel lerendeztem, hogy ma én adagolom nektek a zabot.  
\- Nyihaha. -lépett a hátam mögé rezzenéstelen arccal. Egészen közel simult hozzám, és megfogva a kezem elkezdte folytatni a főzőcskézést. Bár nem láttam, tudtam, hogy vigyorog. Rajtam!  
\- Dei... nem lesz ez picit sok? -kérdeztem gyanakodva, mikor már a tervezett adag kétszeresét készítettük.  
\- Két embernek?! Én, mint magas, jó erőben lévő, fizikai megterhelést kapó, fiatal férfi, nem annyit eszek, mint egy alacsony lány, aki vigyáz a vonalaira.  
Már tisztán láttam magam előtt öntelt vigyorát, és, ha nem sajnáltam volna a kaját, gyomorba könyököltem volna. De sajnáltam, szóval csak elhúztam a szám, és hagytam, hogy a kezemet irányítva csinálja tovább a reggelimet.- Mert neked már nincs mire vigyáznod.  
Az irányítás két másodpercre megszűnt, majd egy hangyányit szorított a markán.  
\- Én a helyedben nem nagyon szemtelenkednék. Hm.  
\- Miért is?  
\- Tulajdonképp kezemben az életed. Hm.  
Tudtam, hogy nem látja, de felvontam az egyik szemöldököm, és elhúztam a szám -közben pedig a bosszút latolgattam magamban. Nem hagyom, hogy ez a buzi mocsok itt játsza nekem a nőcsábászt. Neeem. Azt nem hagyjuk. Megmutatjuk neki, milyen egy skizofrén szivatásuk. Muhahahahaaa!


	3. Beindulnak a cselekmények (nem fér ki)

Beindulnak a cselekmények –avagy belecsöppenve az Uchiverzumba

Halihóóó! Fogadjátok sok szeretettel az új fejezetet :) ahogy a címből is leszűrhettétek, még egy Uchihával erősítem a csapatot, ami aprócska jele annak, hogy már nagyon-nagyon kevés ideig foglak kiidegelni benneteket ezzel a... khm, szóval ezzel a stílussal. Illetve még egy közérdekű: mostantól lesz a fic elején egy-egy kis részlet az akkori fejezetből, ami kicsit sejteti, mi lesz a fő téma. Jó olvasást :)

 _-_ _Minden bizonnyal. -bólintott, és a garázs másik felében leledző ajtó felé intett.- Nem jössz be?_

 _-_ _Túlélem?_

 _-_ _Valószínű._

 _-_ _Nem szenvedek maradandó károsodást?_

 _-_ _Remélem._

 _-_ _Akkor mehetünk._

 _A gyomrom apró, picike lepkeszarrá zsugorodott, és fogalmam nem volt, honnan van annyi erőm, hogy kövessem._

Kisame, Hidan és Dei már az ajtó előtt álltak, mire lecaplattam. Egy fekete kapucnis kardigánt vettem fel, meg fekete melegítőgatyát, hogy ha sprintelni kell, kényelmesen tudjak.

\- Akkor, népek, mi a feladat? -dugtam zsebre a kezem.

\- Van a csávónak egy motorja. -magyarázta Hidan.- A garázsba marha egyszerű bejutni, ha túl vagy rajta, csak le kell öblítened egy kis sósavval, aztán spuri vissza. Ha elbasznád, rohanj a picsába. Tök mindegy merre, csak minél messzebbre. Aztán másik irányból gyere vissza.

\- De nem fogja elrontani. -mosolygott rám biztatóan Dei.- Kesztyűt is kapsz, ha esetleg mégis a zsarukhoz fordulna.

\- Faszt fog. Ez benne a poén. Bármit csinálhatunk, a zsarukhoz nem fordulhat, és nem tud ránk bizonyítani semmit.

Kissé meginogtam, hisz bármire képes vagyok, de az, hogy egy motornak ártsak... lehet, hogy egy fényes, fekete Yamaha, amire már kismaki koromtól spórolni akartam. Egy olyannak pedig nem tudok ártani. Még egy kismotor, Babetta, esetleg egy mamabicikli esetén bármi jöhet, de én képtelen vagyok motornak ártani.

\- Oké. -biccentettem.- Akkor adjatok cuccokat, és megyek.

\- Ez a beszéd! -vágott hátba Hidan.

 _...2..._

Óvatosan birizgáltam a zárat, és hihetetlen megkönnyebbülés fogott el, mikor az apró lámpa zölden kezdett világítani. A gyomromban már jó ideje ott volt az a bizsergő érzés, s bár úgy éreztem, bármelyik pillanatban elhányhatom magam, élveztem az eseményeket. Úgy tíz éve gyanakodom rá, hogy adrenalinfüggő vagyok, de sajna nem nagyon áldozhattam ennek a szenvedélynek poros kis életemben. Viszont Pein új otthont adott, ezzel új életet, melyben kiélhetem a valódi énemet.

Nem teljesen felnyitottam a garázs ajtaját, és a szűk résen beninjáskodtam magam. Már nagyjából hozzászokott a szemem a sötéthez, mégis felkapcsoltam a zseblámpát, és fényét körbejártattam a kis helyiségben. A falakon sorban polcok húzódtak egymás alatt és mellett rajtuk mindenféle festékdoboz meg vegyszer, meg ilyenek. Középen viszont ott állt a hibátlan fényezésű, fekete motor, bár nem láttam rajta semmilyen márkajelet, szóval nem tudtam, hogy Yamaha-e -de hogy álmaim motorja, az biztos. Hát hogy lehet valakinek szíve ártani egy ilyen drágaszágnak?

Pár percig gyönyörködtem benne, aztán átfagyott felkaromat dörzsölve megfordultam, hogy vesztesként visszatérjek -ekkor azonban előbb elsikkantottam magam, majd a számra tapasztottam mindkét kezem, mire a zseblámpa a földre hullott. Velem szemben egy nagydarab, hosszú, fekete hajú pali állt. És VÖRÖS VOLT A SZEME!

Gyorsan túlléptem a WTF-szindrómán, és a karatés időszakomból tanult támadóállásba helyezkedtem, s bármennyire is beszaratós volt, a szemébe néztem. Ő viszont mit csinált? Csak álldogált, és nevetett.

\- Még te akarsz rám támadni? -lépett egyet felém.

Eszembe jutott, hogy mit mondott Hidan, de mivel a menekülés esélytelen volt, elkezdtem higgadtan viselkedni.

\- Ja nem, csak régi beidegződés. -vontam meg a vállam.- Jó kis moci. Nem eladó?

\- Ez nem. -fonta össze nevetve a karját, és a falnak dőlt.- Beavatóbuli Akatsuki-módra?

\- Wutt?

\- A gyökérbanda. -biccentett arra, merre hőn szeretett kecónkat sejtettem (egy bezárt garázsban szarul tájékozódom).

\- Jaaa, hogy az! Ja. Ja, valami olyasmi. Azt mondták, mossam le a motort -emeltem fel a sósavval teli üveget.-, de nem volt szívem megtenni. Ez jó pont?

\- Minden bizonnyal. -bólintott, és a garázs másik felében leledző ajtó felé intett.- Nem jössz be?

\- Túlélem?

\- Valószínű.

\- Nem szenvedek maradandó károsodást?

\- Remélem.

\- Akkor mehetünk.

A gyomrom apró, picike lepkeszarrá zsugorodott, és fogalmam nem volt, honnan van annyi erőm, hogy kövessem. Míg a bent váró borzalmakon rágódtam eszembe jutott, hogy szerintem én vagyok az első, aki elbassza a beavatóbulit. Nem igaz, hogy még ezt is elbénáztam. Bűnözőkkel akarok egy helyen élni, és egy rohadt motort nem vagyok képes leönteni sósavval. Mondjuk egy kocsit előbb elintéztem volna. A motor olyan, mint a gitár: szent és sérthetetlen.

Hatalmas megkönnyebbülés fogott el, mikor nem láttam bent semmilyen kínzóeszközt -csak krémszínű falakat és mindenhol fellelhető kupacokat.

\- Ülj le. -mondta a nappalinak ható szobába érve.- Mindjárt jövök.

Leültem a tv előtt helyezkedő fotelre, és kissé feszengve körbenéztem. Pár polcon könyvek sora húzódott, némelyiknek a gerincen ott integetett a hajdani könyvtári valóját hirdető cetli. A fotel melletti asztalkán nagy halomban álltak a különféle újságok -a tv műsortól kezdve, a Mondon és a HammerWorldön át a... szóval addig minden volt. Velem szemben a bal sarokban egy nagy, kétszintes asztalszerűség volt. Alsó részén, ami jóval kintebb nyúlt, tele volt piros tartóban égő

mécsesekkel, tetején pedig egy bekeretezett, sarkán egy fekete szalaggal átkötött kép állt, rajta egy fiatal, lófarkas sráccal.

\- Tetszik? -kérdezte hirtelen a hátam mögül.

Ijedten megfordultam, és a lendülettel majdnem kicsaptam a kezéből a két bögrét.

\- Komolyan kérdeztem. -nyomta az egyik bögrét a kezembe, és leült mellém.- Jóképű fiú volt. Tényleg.

\- Tesód? -kérdeztem kicsit félve, hogy rossz vizekre evezek.

\- Az öcsém. Fiatal volt, mikor meghalt. Nagyon fiatal.

Zavartan a meleg bögrémet szorongattam, és lopva a hanyagul terpeszkedő pasira néztem. Reméltem, hogy nem nagyon húztam fel a témával, de hirtelen baromira kezdett érdekelni az öccse. Tényleg jól nézett ki, de nem is ez volt a hajtóerő; elég kíváncsi természettel rendelkeztem, és szerettem volna megtudni, miért kellett _nagyon fiatalon_ meghalnia.

\- Nyugodtam megihatod, méreg- és drogmentes. -kortyolt bele gőzölgő teájába.- Kint úgyis átfagyhattál egy szál melegítőben. Amúgy Madara.

\- Én meg Caroline. Vagy Mackenzie. Vagy Corin.

\- Hm. Volt egy Corin nevű macskám. Hány személyid van amúgy? -vigyorodott el.

\- Egy. De megnyugodhatsz, azon is három keresztnév szerepel.

\- Akkor mit keres egy ilyen tiszta erkölcsű lány egy bűnözőtanyán?

\- Kicsaptak a sulimból, mert az egyik haverom dílerkedett, én meg nem köptem. Utána kitagadtak otthonról, és Pein felajánlotta, hogy lakjak náluk.

Madara felvonta a szemöldökét, és újra a szájához emelte a begrét.- Akkor nem sokáig fogsz tisztán maradni. De ha visszamész, azért tudasd velük, hogy az eddigi poénjaikat is észrevettem, csak voltam oly kedves, és nem befogtam. Úgyhogy nem te vagy az első, akit észreveszek.

\- Megnyugtató. -szaglásztam a csábító illatú, sötét folyadékot.

Szemem önkéntelenül vissza-visszasiklott a fényképre, és csak ekkor vettem észre, hogy átlóban felette ott virított a falon a véres teniszütő, amit Itachi ágya felett is láttam. Hirtelen baromi rossz érzés fogott el, hisz nem lehet véletlen, hogy két szomszédnál, akiknek látszólag semmi közük egymáshoz, ugyanazt a jelet lehet felfedezni. Azt pedig nem nagyon hiszem, hogy mindketten megszállott teniszjátékosok.

\- Amúgy... -köröztem a mutatóujjammal a jel felé.- az mi?

Madara felnézett, és egy büszke félmosoly jelent meg az arcán.- A klánom jelképe.

\- Egy teniszütő?

\- Nem. -nézett rám megütődve.- Az Uchihák jele. Legyező, ami életben tartja akaratunk tüzét.

\- Sz'al... ha ezt az egyik haveromnál látom, azt jelenti, hogy a rokonod?

\- Itachi?

Ujjaim elfehéredtek, ahogy megszorítottam a kis sült agyagot. Talán elszóltam magam? Mi van, ha ezt nem kellett volna tudnia? Na jó, ez hülyeség. Ha így rákérdezett, valószínűleg tudta, hogy a komor nyikhaj a rokona. Szóval semmi rosszat nem mondtam. Várj. Akkor ismerik egymást Itachival! Lehet, hogy ezért nincs benne a beavatós bulikban? Vagy ugyanúgy gyűlöli, mint a többiek? Talán Itachinak és Madara öccsének van valami köze egymáshoz...

Te hülye vagy.

\- Mi van, meglepődtél?

\- Kicsit. -vontam meg a vállam, és beleittam a teámba, ami, mondjuk meg, nem volt rossz. Újra a fiú képére sandítottam, és majdnem kibukott belőlem egy "Mi történt vele?", de időben sikerült az ajkamba harapni.- Amúgy a srácok miért rágtak be rád?

Sóhajtott egyet, s lerakva bögréjét az előttünk lévő asztalkára, összefonott ujjait az ölébe ejtette.- Mert én vagyok Uchiha Madara, akit gonosz természete a világ elpusztítása hajt, és akinek az élete gyökeresen el van cseszve -saját maga által.

Újra a gőzt elemezgettem, mivel nem mertem nagyon Madarára nézni. Tíz perce se, hogy először láttam, így elég bizonytalanul ítélhettem meg bármit is, de eddigi benyomásaim alapján nem volt egy olyan borzasztó ember. Persze benne van a pakliban, hogy nem az igazi arcát mutatja, de ennek max csak negyven-negyvenöt százalékot adok. Hogy miért? Nem tudom, de a kis oltár, amit öccsének tart fent... maga a fiú is szimpatikus, és ez a gesztus elég mély testvéri érzelmeket tükröz. Vajon mennyi az esélye, hogy egy ember, akinek ennyire fontosak az érzelmei, totálisan rosszindulatú legyen? Jó, lehet, hogy én vagyok ennyire elragadtatva, de olyan, mintha tartoznék ennyivel a srácnak. Mármint... olyan, mintha a szemembe nézne, és megpróbálná a tekintetével elmagyarázni, hogy a bátyja nem rossz. Valamiért úgy érzem, tartozok neki. Talán csak a tudatalattim gyászolja, hogy ilyen fiatalon meghalt, és agyam eme kedves kis része megsajnálta a szerencsétlen bátyót, és az öcs helyett is megpróbálja megvédeni -vagy nem tudom. Esküszöm, benne lesz a végrendeletemben, hogy aki megfejti a gondolataimat, az Evans-díjat kap.

\- Nem fognak a többiek aggódni, hogy eltűntél?

\- Ja, de, lehet. -tettem le a másik bögre mellé az enyémet, amely mostanra kiürült.

\- Majd valamikor nézz be. -ajánlotta fel, miközben kikísért a bejárati ajtón.- Akár holnap is.

\- Lebuktál? -rohant oda hozzám Dei, amint beléptem az ajtón.

\- Le. Ahogy mindenki más.

Közben csatlakozott Hidan és Kisame is, így már hárman néztek hülyén rám.

\- Bizony. -bólintottam.- Azt hiszitek, nem vette észre rögtön?

\- Akkor mi a halál faszáért nem buktatott le? -kiabált Hidan suttogva.

\- Gondolom gyerekesnek ítélte, és nem akart közbeavatkozni, inkább másnap kussban eltakarította a szemeteteket.

\- De mit csináltatok idáig? -értetlenkedett Kisame.

Megrántottam a vállam.- Beszélgettünk.

Dei arca elkomorodott, és a csuklómnál fogva elkezdett a szobám felé vonszolni. Engem ledobott az ágyamra, az ajtót óvatosan becsukta, hogy ne ébredjenek fel a többiek, majd kihúzva a székemet leült velem szembe.

\- Mi történt?

\- Mondtam. Beszélgettünk.

\- Cathy!

Összehúztam magam, és rettegtem belenézni a kék szempárba, ami most dühösen izzott.

\- Oké. -fújtam ki bosszúsan a levegőt.- Imádom a motorokat, és nem bírtam benne kárt tenni. Aztán egyszer csak megjelent a hátam mögött, én meg tisztára bepánikoltam. Aztán behívott magához, én meg nem tudtam mit tenni, sz'al bementem. Aztán a kezembe nyomott egy begre teát, és beszélgettünk. Amúgy megtudhatnám, miért nem szóltatok, hogy Itachi rokona?!

\- Mert nem számít. -legyintett.- Elég távoliak. De mégis miről beszélgettetek ennyit?

Egymáshoz préseltem az ajkaimat, nehogy elszóljam magam, aztán hirtelen eszembe jutott az első témánk, és a kíváncsiság maga alá gyűrt.

\- Tudsz valamit az öccséről?

\- Izunáról? -kérdezte értetlenül.- Hosszú sztori. Hm.

\- Van időnk, nem?

Dei elsóhajtotta magát, megfordította maga alatt a széket, és a háttámlájára font kezére fektette állát.- Ők voltak az elsők, akiknek tovább fejlődött a szeme. Szinte teljesen egyenlőek voltak mindenben, és elég sokat versengtek egymással, viszont tök jóban voltak. Viszont Madara elcseszett valamit, átlépte a határát, és megvakult. Nem sokkal később Izuna meghalt, neki pedig új szemei lettek.

Lesokkolva bámultam a szemébe immár mit sem törődve a hajdan ott lobogó haraggal. Az eddig felállított képem a hánytatott sorsú nagytesóról darabokra hullott, és valami baromi szar érzés vette át a helyét.

\- Vagyis... meggyilkolta az öccsét, hogy megszerezhesse a szemeit.

\- Bizony. De tudni kell, hogy különleges a szemük. Egy tök átlagosat nem ültethetnek be. Hm.

\- De... ha szerették egymást, Izuna nem ajánlotta volna fel önként?

\- Úgy tűnik, Madara mohóbb volt.

Igen. Azt hiszem, a holnapi program lefújva.

 _Rohadt sötét volt, így semmit sem láttam, csak oldalra kinyújtott kezeim árulták el, hogy egy vékony folyosószerűségen lehetek. Tapogatózva előre léptem párat, majd elfogyott a padló. Ekkor lejjebb keresgéltem, és rájöttem, hogy itt már lépcső következik. Tíz másodpercbe telt, mire egy-egy fokon túlléptem, és valamelyest akkor nyugodtam meg, mikor már a talpam masszív padlót ért újra. A fal is elfogyott, szóval mertem arra következtetni, hogy esetleg egy nagyobb teremben lehetek. Viszont_ _hirtelen kivehetetlen motyogás hallatszott, amitől megdermedt bennem a vér. Nem sokkal később nyikorgás hallatszott, és egy kis fénycsík jelent meg a padlón. Ekkor megláttam az ajtóban álló Madarát, akit hátulról a bekötött szemű öccse karolt át. Szerencsémre háttal álltak nekem, mégis számra szorított kézzel figyeltem őket._

 _-_ _Bátyó... -mondta remegő hangon a fiú, miközben arcán egy zavart, bár inkább baromi ijesztő,_ szó szerint _vérfagyasztó mosoly húzódott.- Olyan sötét van... bátyó... ugye megvédesz a gonosz emberektől? Bátyó..._

\- Caroline!

Nyűgösen kiszedtem a fejem alól a nyállal áztatott párnát, és nekivágtam az ajtónak, ami mögül Dei kiabált be. Résnyire kifeszegettem a szemem, és a kis digiórámra pillantottam. _Csak_ nyolc tizenöt volt -szóval hat órát sikerült aludnom. Fél kettőkor robbantottam ki Deit a szobámból, és kábé fél órát forgolódtam. Két óra alvástól pedig nem vagyok annyira álmos, mint hattól. Na mindegy. Fura dolog ez.

\- Caroline... -nyitott be óvatosan.- Negyed kilenc. Hm.

\- Lesz'rom. -fúrtam az arcomat a lepedőbe.

\- De már mindenki ébren.

\- Lesz'rom.

\- Caroliiiiiiin! -próbálta lehúzni rólam a takarót, amit én teljes erőmből markolásztam.

\- Haggyá békibe! -kiáltottam rá.

Hirtelen elengedte, s megvonta vállát. Én elégedetten a fejemre húztam a drágaságomat, de elsikkantottam magam, mikor Szösszetyű a paplannal együtt felkapott, és kirúgva az ajtót lecipelt a vállán.

\- Baz'meg! Dei! Eressz el! -csapkodtam ököllel a hátát.- Tegyél le! Alunni akarok! Épp a legnagyobb depimben basztatsz! Depizni akarok! Báz'meg! Dei! Haggyá' má' a picsába! Báz'meg!

Enyhe pánik fogott el, mikor a lépcsőn baktatott le velem, de úgy tűnt, Deit ez rohadtul nem érdekli. Nyugisan lement az ebédlőbe, és úgy, ahogy voltam, paplannal lefogva, leültetett az egyik székre. Megpróbáltam legalább a kezemet kiszabadítani, ez viszont csak azt eredményezte, hogy ha Sasori nincs a hátam mögött, lefikkanok a padlóra.

\- Veled meg mi történt? -kérdezte, s mintha csak egy elmebeteggel társalogna, le sem vette rólam a szemét, miközben leült.

\- Az a rohadék buzi! -intettem paprikához hasonló színű fejjel a konyha felé, ahol a szöszi eltűnt.- Felkapott, és levonszolt.

Úgy tűnt, sikerült felvidítanom a vörit, ugyanis egy halvány mosollyal fordult el tőlem, s még utána is folyamatosan vigyorgott. Persze a tejbetök-képű egyének tábora egyre gyarapodott, ahogy szállingóztak be a többiek. Mindenki hülyén nézett rám, és akinél láttam, hogy nyitja a száját, egy gyilkos pillantást eresztettem felé. Nemsokára megjelent Dei, kezében egy tál müzlivel, és valami baromi rossz előérzet kerülgetett, mikor leült mellém, megfogta a kanalat, de a tálkát nem tette le.

\- Te meg mi a halált akarsz? -néztem rá gyanakodva.

\- Csak nyisd ki a szád! -közelített felém a müzlivel teli kanál.

\- Haggyá' má' békibe! -próbáltam elhúzni a fejem.

\- A-a! Csak nyisd ki a szád. Hm.

Egy dögöljmeg-nézés kíséretében engedelmeskedtem, és hagytam, hogy megetessen. Bár láttam a többiek nagy részén, hogy szórakoztatja őket a látvány. Még Itachi is vigyorgott. Hát lehet ennél megalázóbb valami? Rögtön a harmadik napon sárba aláznak. Tényleg. Már harmadik napja, hogy itt vagyok. De überbrutál már! Ja nem. Az első nem számít. Az csak egy fél nap volt. Akkor kettő. Mindegy az is menő.

\- Amúgy milyen az ittlét, Caroline? -fektette állát Konan összefont ujjaira.

\- Egész... khm... jó. -erőszakoltam le a torkomon a kanálnyi müzlit, amit Dei erélyesen bedugott a számba.

Hidan elprüszkölte magát, és a kitört nevetését köhögésnek próbálta álcázni.

\- Fordulj fel. -forgattam meg a szemem.


End file.
